The story about a boring life
by DeadinHead
Summary: When Minato finally is sick of it, they are going to move. Back to Konoha. Here they see some old friends and memories. But what will happen between Sasuke and Naruto if they meet again?...Rated M because there might be some Lemon in later chapters...
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody! Here is my NaruSasu. This is a prologue, so enjoy and please review.**  
><strong>I don't own anything!<strong>

* * *

><p>NEIGHBOURS FIGHTING!<p>

We were eating peacefully. Until I heard my neighbour was sick of it, the music must be turned off. The neighbour's neighbours were playing music, all day long. Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom. All f*cking day long. Now, 5 o'clock in the evening, my neighbour was done with.

"Shut off that f*cking noise!"

I understood his anger, I already asked them to turn it off. No ten minutes later it was on again. I called the cops, they had to stop it, and I was afraid it would turn into a disaster. Everyone has been drinking. My neighbour, a grown up man and my neighbours' neighbour, a boy of 16 years and with friends.

My neighbour left with his car, probably because his wife said so. He had to cool off. The kids were playing a little soccer, kicking the ball against the wall of my neighbours' garden while yelling: "Nice music, eh? Eh! Neighbour!" and laugh and all.

When my neighbour returned, ten minutes later, we were finished with dinner. We were sitting at the table, enjoying a nice warm Saturday evening. When I saw the neighbours' car parking I thought 'Shit, the cops are not here yet! They must come very fast now!'

My neighbour went to his garden. Here we go again.'

"Turn off the goddamn music! NOW!"

I heard noises and screaming. Cursing. The wife of my neighbour was screaming hysterically. 'It is taking out of hand, I must intervene.

I went to the garden gate of my neighbours. It was locked.

"Open up!" I ran towards the gate from the kids. This one was unlocked. When i entered the garden I saw all the kids. They were green, green from using drugs. Cocaine or ecstasy, I don't know, but they used drugs.

The screaming had stopped, my neighbours went inside, I knew that for sure. I tried talking to the drugkids, it didn't work. The kids were too much under the influence of drugs.

I went to the front door of my neighbours, still wanting to check on them. I saw my neighbour walking to the door of his neighbours. He wanted to beat them up, kill them.

"GET BACK INSIDE!" I screamed, short but powerful.

He turned around walking back inside.

"But.." he said intimidated.

"NO! GO BACK INSIDE NOW!" when he entered his house I saw a boy walking outside next door.

"Come here! So I can kill you!" he said, his voice dripping with anger.

"No, you're going inside now, both of you. I called the police they can come any minute now. When I followed my neighbour inside I noticed his wife on the phone, panicky talking to the police.

I heard pepper spray somewhere, whispered. I looked around and saw a kid. The son of my neighbours. They also had two daughters.

My neighbour was still being pissed. I heard my father behind me. "Can you keep him calm, Minato?"

"Of course." He answered me.

I took over the phone. Talked to the police, they were coming very fast. I felt relieved. Next week, then it's finally over.

When I entered my house again Kiba looked at me with question. "It's over. I handled it."

I sat down. Minato still was at the neighbours. Haku stayed silent, as always.

"Dad will come home later."

Kiba was not happy with the answers he got, he wanted to know everything.

"What happened, kit?" Kiba asked me, using my nickname. "I went over there, called him back inside, and handled the police, dog breath." Kiba really loved dogs, even smelled like them.

* * *

><p><strong>And? How was it? Please review and fav if you liked it! Bye! And see ya in the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1  The Move

**Well hello my readers! If u are interested in my story, review and help me make it even better. This chapter is very important for my plot. My plot bunnies are happy with this chapter. It is going to be a mystery, so you know that.  
>Please enjoy and review.<br>I don't own anything regarding the characters. I don't make money of this story, just so you know.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1:THE MOVE<p>

Trees, trees, trees and more trees. They all flash past me. The long dirt road we drove on will bring us to my new home. Minato was driving us, Kiba, Haku and me to our new home. Actually it was our old home, but we had to move out there. Our dad never talked about it. My suspicion was because my mother died there, giving birth to me. Kiba and Haku were really excited. Kiba was very loud and really talking very much. He was looking to Akamaru, talking to the dog. Haku was looking outside, with a spark in his eyes. Haku has a damaged throat. He was strangled by Zabuza, his former sensei. Zabuza also cut trough Haku's throat. Zabuza was found dead a few days later, he killed himself.

We all are 17 years old. My dad was a little on the loose 17 years ago. He truly loved the three of them and they all lived with my dad. Until I was born, my mom died. The other two fled later when we were 2 years old. They went crazy. At least, that is what Minato told us. I got my looks from my dad. Kiba and Haku got them from their moms. We didn't believe we were brother in the beginning, but then we did a DNA test, it was positive, we are brothers.

When I stared at the trees I saw a lake. Right next to the lake was a small house, more of a hut. I saw trees further on the road. I looked back to the hut, but before I really could look at it the trees went by again.

A few second later I saw the first house appearing. A minute later we were at the new/old house. "Finally, my legs started to hurt." Kiba said. Haku stared to Kiba and let out a sigh. "Sometimes…" he said. "Sometimes what, Haku?" Kiba asked. "Sometimes he thinks you're a pussy. Dog breath" I finished Haku's sentence. Kiba wanted to say something back but then Minato said "Come on! We're just here, don't fight so soon. You all get inside and unpack your stuff."

When I went up I already saw the nameplates above the doors of our rooms. 'So, no one has lived here after us.' These plates hung there from the moment we got ourselves a room of our own. When I entered my room a lot of memories flashed through my head. I looked around, I saw all my stuff unpacked already. While I was wondering who might have done it someone knocked on the door.

When I went downstairs I saw Kiba talking to Haku. "Weird huh? That all our stuff is unpacked?" Kiba asked me. "I think we are going to find out who it was, someone knocked on the door." I answered him.

When I opened the door I was happy. I saw my family. Granny, Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi and Iruka, well Iruka was my sensei, but he feels like family. "Hey Naruto!" Granny said. Naruto snapped out of it and answered "Hey Granny, how are you?" She scolded, she didn't like to be remembered she was old. "It's good to see ya, Naruto." "Yeah, whatever, perv." Jiraiya was my grandfather and Ganny was my grandmother. But she can't stand Jiraiya and he loves her. They both love each other, but Granny won't accept her feelings. While they're having a complicating life, Kakashi doesn't. He is just in relation with Iruka and works as a therapist. Iruka still is a sensei on primary school. And then there was Shizune, she was the daughter and assistent of Tsunade, that's the real name of Granny by the way. When they all had entered the house, Minato told me and my brothers to go to the town and meet our old friends. "But, I don't want to, dad. I want to catch up with everyone!" I did not want to go, I really missed everyone."You can catch up later, Naruto. You can catch up with your friends now. Maybe you should give a housewarming." My dad was too smart for me. Like Kiba loves to say, I got the concentration of a fish. "Yeah! That'd be cool. I'm going to find everyone then!"

I really missed everyone. Since we left here I never have had any real friends. I always had a lot of girls around me, also a few guys. I was the hottest kid on school. A tall, lean, muscular, blond, tanned, hot, sexy, etc. Etc. But I never really had any friends. "I really missed everyone." Kiba and I both looked to Haku. We were surprised he said something. We were afraid he wouldn't like it here because of the incident. "You're not scared, or afraid?" I asked him, with a sort of amazement. Haku nodded no. "Does your voice hurt a lot lately?" Kiba was worried. "Not really, I guess I must talk a little more." Haku looked down to the road. Kiba and I were happy he talked a little more. "You know you've said more today than past week?" I was wondering if I should tell Minato or not. "Yes, I know." From there on we continued in silence.

When we walked through Konoha the first person I recognized was Sakura, I always had a crush on her. She had pink hair and a very nice body and when you looked n her eyes, you'd drown in the deep green colour. "Hey! Sakura!" When I called her name she looked around. "Wait! Is that really you Naruto?" she came running toward me. When she reached me she flew in my arms. "Wow, that's a long time no see! Everyone will be so happy! It was really boring without you!" Then I heard a squeal. "Ino?" I said, then she appeared. She was so happy she couldn't say a word. "It's great to see all of you again!" I said.

"Let's go sit somewhere." Kiba said. "Is that really you Kiba? I didn't recognize you!" Ino was a little ashamed that she didn't see him. "Well, yeah. And this is Haku, remember?" Kiba tried to be nice, but it didn't really work. Ino's eyes widened when she saw Haku. Haku really looked like a girl, so she never could've recognized him. "Well, let's go sit somewhere then, we really need to catch up" Sakura said, foreseeing what Ino would say.

While we were walking to some coffee shop Kiba and Haku left us. "We are going to discover the town again." I wondered why Kiba wanted to see the town. Normally he doesn't like to walk around with Haku. Haku is to silent for Kiba. "Okay. I see you guys at home then!" I replied. Still not knowing why he was going.

When we sat down with a coffee I wanted to ask something, but Sakura was faster. "How has it been going?" "Okay, I guess. I always had some people around me, but I never had any really friends." I was wondering why Sakura was so nice to me. "How has it been going with you two?" I saw both of them blushing. I wondered if something happened between them. "Well," Ino started "we kind of got together." I was surprised. "You are both lesbian?" "Yeah." Was Sakura's simple answer. "Okay." I didn't know what to say. "I'm happy for both of you. For how long now?" "Three months." When Ino said that I remembered that that was the moment when I knew it for sure about myself. "That's a coincidence, three months ago I knew for sure that I am gay." I was not being shy about it, but I never got the time to tell Minato. Their eyes widened. "So I was right, Sakura, you lost the bet." I laughed. A few days ago I called them to tell I'm moving back. "How'd you find out, Naruto?" Sakura was genuinely curious. I didn't want to tell that really, so I tried to change the subject. "I am throwing a housewarming tomorrow. I want to invite everybody." "Cool. I know a few people you need to invite. We have some new people in town." Ino always was so very nice to me. It felt like we last saw each other a few days ago, not a few years. I need to buy some stuff tomorrow, someone wants to help me with that?" "Sakura needs to work tomorrow, but I can come and help you!" I smiled to Ino. I was really happy that I still felt like we were friends. "Okay! Then I'll pick you up at 3 tomorrow!" We talked some more. And when I looked at my phone, I saw I needed to go. "I need to go, I am already late." We all said goodbye and I went home.

* * *

><p><strong>And? How was it? If you read it, please review, bad review or not, It doesn't matter, I just want to write it better and make it better. So if you want to feed my plot bunnies, please review.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2  Who are you dobe?

**Hello readers. Sorry for being so late. But I just didn't have any inspiration. I know that Naruto is 17, just like Ino. And I know that you're not allowed to drink in the USA when you're younger than 21. But I live in Holland. Here we are allowed to drink when we're 16. And we're allowed to drive when we're 18. So happy you… and happy me. We are allowed to carry 5 gram of pot/weed with us at all time, when we're 18 and inside our own country. So I own you XD. Just kidding. Love you all!  
>PS. I'm sorry for updating soooooooo late... I was just inspirationless, maybe if you just review and tell what I must do.<strong>

WHO ARE YOU DOBE?

When I looked towards my clock I saw I needed to get up. I wanted to do something. when I took a shower I was thinking what to say, what could happen. When I finished I dressed myself and went to town.

"You need to eat something before you go Naruto."

"I'll eat something in town."

When I arrived in town I went to Ichiraku's. Teuchi looked puzzled.

"I know you, but from where and when?"

"It's me! Naruto! I'm back in town!"

"Oh! Naruto! One miso ramen right?" he didn't wait for me to answer, he started right away.

"This one is on the house, Naruto. To celebrate you're back." I was finished really fast, because I needed to do something, find someone.

"But how's it to be back Naruto?"

"I just arrived yesterday, but I am really happy to be back. I was happy with seeing all my friends and family again, but I need to go now. "

"Some important business?" Teuchi asked.

"Kind of… well important to me."

I waved him goodbye and went out. I was wandering through town, for two hours. I couldn't find anyone. Really no one. Sakura is working, Ino is at home, probably sleeping.

'There's one person I can find at home, I hope he remembers me.' I am thinking while walking to the rich part of town. When I saw the biggest house I entered through the gate. I knew that they never locked it. When I walked at the door and knocked. My heart was in my throat, I am very nervous. The door opened slowly. The first thing I noticed was his hair, still the same duck butt. Then I wondered why he opened and not a servant.

"Who are you?" Sasuke's voice was really cold. His face didn't change. It was one smooth white skin.

"I'm Naruto, remember Sasuke? We were best friends long ago?" My hand automatically moved to the back of my head, so I could rub it. _Damn I'm so nervous. _

"Hn, I don't know any Naruto." I was confused. _I was his first friend … his only friend. _

"Anyway, I'm back in town and I'm throwing a party tomorrow to celebrate it! You're invited and can take someone with you!" He was arching his eyebrow.

"come in, dobe."

_Wait, didn't he call me that when we were younger?_

"Sorry I can't. I have some stuff to do." He lifted his shoulders and mumbled a goodbye. I walked back to town and grabbed my phone. _I really need to hurry or else I am going to be late. _When I walked to the meeting place I saw Ino. She was looking a little irritated.

"I'm sorry. I am a little late." Ma hand automatically rubbed the back of my head.

"You better be sorry. I have been waiting for like 2 seconds!" I blushed. _I am not really late then._

"Well let's go buy some alcohol then."

When we were inside the liquor store we were observing all kinds of drinks.

"I went to Sasuke today." Ino looked puzzled.

"Why? What's the problem?" _how'd she know there is a problem?_

"I… well, he didn't recognize me." I was still a bit flustered.

"I thought we were close. I was his first friend, his only friend." I was becoming really really sad.

"Does it makes you feel sad?" Ino really was paying attention. I saw her eyes scrutinizing me.

"There's one thing I can't place…" I looked to Ino and I saw her arching a eyebrow.

"He called me dobe. Something he only did to me, not to anyone else."

"Hm, don't know if that is a sign. Just relax Naruto."

"Hm yeah. I know he is going to my party."

When we exited the store we drove to my home. We prepared everything. We moved all the tables and chairs. Except the dining table.

When Minato walked in he was surprised.

"You didn't have to do that, Naruto."

"Okay, we wanted to do it ourselves." I answered.

"Who…" Minato started his question. Then his eyes widened.

"Is this your girlfriend?" I looked to Ino. She immediately understood I didn't tell my dad yet.

"No, that can never happen. I don't like girls." My cheeks became red. I could feel it. Like I was ashamed or something. But that wasn't the case at all.

"So you say you are gay?" Minato asked me. I just nodded, not trusting my voice anymore. _How can I be so… I don't know how to describe it, sensitive? Emotional? I don't know. It's feeling like shame and fear? Why doesn't he say something? Why is he just staring at me? _I was so deep in my thoughts that I totally forgot he asked me a question.

"Yeah. That's what I say." Minato looked at me, then to Ino. He was obviously thinking. Ino was kind of nervous. _Nervous for me? _I was waiting until Minato said something.

"So, you finally have the guts to tell it to me yourself?" I was puzzled. _Did he already know? Did Haku tell him? Or? Did he read some of my letters to him?_

"How'd you know?" It was all I could bring out.

"I am your dad, I need to know everything about you, just by seeing you. I already thought you were not the girl type. You first had Sasuke as friend and later you had hundreds of girls around you, but you didn't seem to be interested. And you kind of wrote a lot of letters which you didn't hide well."

"Okay." _What does he think about me being gay? Is he ok with it? He didn't say that yet… _It was as if Minato could read my mind, because he answered my question without me asking it.

"It's okay Naruto. I know for sure that you're not the only one here in this house." I didn't know what he meant, one of my brothers? Or Ino? Could he know that already?

"I am bisexual." My mouth just dropped open. _You! _I looked over to Ino and she also had her jaws dropped. Mouth wide open, it kind of was a funny face.

"Uhm… Ino and I were just finished, so I'll bring her home."


End file.
